Approaching Normal
by 71star
Summary: Recently divorced news anchor Bella decides to move back home to Seattle with her twins, things get a little hectic and crazy when her EX gets traded the to Seattle Seahawks and starts causing trouble. Single doctor Edward is raising his sister's teenage girls, due to unfortunate circumstances. Both are left wondering when things will Approach Normal.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry for being gone so, so long… I know I have stories to finish, but I need to get back to that place… I promise they WILL be finished… Thanks so much and enjoy my new story**_

 **Approaching Normal**

Chapter 1

"Bella I'm worried about you and the kids being so far away and no family around." My mom nagged again for the millionth time since my divorce.

"Mom, I'm not disrupting their school year and not to mention my contract to move back to Seattle. Timber and River have a month and a half left of school and I have 3 months on my contract, I've already started putting resumes out, so hopefully something will come up before the next school year."

"Then send the twins here after school is out, finish your work and try to sell the house, I know it won't be that hard." Mom was right about that, she knew her real estate. Her and her best friend since forever Esme Cullen had been in the real estate business and were always #1 in Seattle, they had the sports stars, millionaires and richest people from the Pacific Northwest wanting to work with them; they had helped Jake and I find this place a month before we were married, so we would be settled to start our new life together and our exciting new jobs, Jake would be the star quarterback for the Houston Texans and I'd end up being the 'darling of morning television', as they liked to say in Houston.

"I'll talk to the kid's mom, they might want to see Jake." Mom's maniacal laughter made me almost choke on my sip of wine.

"They might want to see Jake, but will Jake make time for them? Maybe a day, a weekend if they're lucky." She scoffed.

"If he knows we're moving, he'll be more likely to want to." I tried to defend my husband of 12 years.

"Bella, quit defending him! He left you, like literally left you! Moved all his shit out while you and the kids came for Spring Break and left the divorce papers on the bed. Who the fuck does that?" My mom was getting riled up as always.

"I know, I know. I just try and keep positive for the kids. You know that."

"I do know sweetie. I do. You and the twins need to get away from there though, start over."

"Mom, I grew up in Seattle, how is that starting over, I lived there until college." I laughed.

"But not as an adult, and these anchors here are so boring. The one morning girl gives me a migraine." I knew she was referring to Jessica Newton, we'd went to high school together and she was nice, but ditzy. Seattle morning television was lacking.

"Mom, be nice. Jess is my friend. I wouldn't try to take her job anyway. Look, I've got to go the twins' karate class is about finished and I need to get them."

"Okay. Esme and I are house hunting for you." She trilled before hanging up.

Slipping on my sandals, I grabbed my keys and slid my phone in my pocket, hopped in the golf cart and drove to our community center where the twins' karate class was at.

"Bella." Jake was standing out in front of the center in his workout gear with a smug look on his face.

"What Jake? I'm kind of busy."

"Just wanted to say 'hi' to the kids." He shrugged.

"At least you have the decency to not come by with your girlfriend this time." I scoffed.

"Oh, she's in the car. We just got back from a workout." He shrugged.

"The twins do not like her, I don't want her around them." I warned.

"Pffttt, they're my kids too and she's a part of my life, they'll have to get used to it."

"No Jake! They don't need to get used to anything you need to make accommodations for them! They're 8!"

Jake was in my face at that point. "They're my children and I'll bring whoever I want to around them. You just said it, they're 8! What the fuck do they even know?"

"Don't push me on this Jake. I'll call Garrett and have them taken away for good." I pushed my finger into his chest. "Oh, and if you want quality time with them before you start traveling, I'd do it now, they're going to Seattle for the summer." I pushed passed him and entered the building.

"MOM!" River came running up to me "Timber flipped someone today, it was so cool." River was always so proud of his sister's accomplishments, they were twins, but with the size difference you wouldn't really know. Timber got my petiteness, her hair was wavy with a reddish tint like mine too, River was big for his age, at 8 he was the size of a 12 year old, taller than me and could easily carry me, he had straight black hair with a bluish tint and they both were lucky enough to get their dad's russet skin tone, though not as dark, unless out in the sun, which here in Houston we did a lot of.

"Congratulations baby!" I hugged Timber and kissed River's cheek. "Would you guys like to go out, order pizza and swim or have mom cook?" I asked as we gathered their things.

"Pizza and swim!" they shouted. "Can we have a movie too?" Timber asked.

"Sure. Why not, it's Friday." We had an outdoor screen and projector that we'd set up in the backyard and we'd watch movies while we swam an ate.

"Hey kids!" Jake stepped in front of us.

"Hi dad." River hi-fived his dad and Timber just smiled at him.

"Would y'all like to go out for dinner?" he asked.

"Sorry dad. We've got plans with mom." River shrugged.

"You're with her every day! I can only get away occasionally to see you two." Jake fumed.

"No dad. It's only training season, you've got plenty of free time to be with us; you just choose that nasty woman." River wrinkled his nose. "She's very mean to us." Timber spoke up.

"Don't make up stories because your mom put those ideas in your head." Jake laughed.

"We're not! She told us that she doesn't want us around because we're noisy and messy. Really dad? Have you met our mother? Are we allowed to make a mess and not clean it up or be loud in the house? No! The last time we came to visit, you left us with her while you went to practice and she's the one who made the mess." River crossed his arms, so much like his father.

"We've also taught you to be respectful to adults and both of you are always ignoring her and not giving her a chance."

"Dad, she is mean. She said I could never be a model because I was short. I don't even want to be a model, I don't want men looking at my body." Timber told Jake sternly.

"She's right though baby, models are tall, and I don't think you'll ever fit that bill."

"We're staying with mom, goodbye dad." They hugged him goodbye and jumped in the golf cart.

"This is all your doing." Jake growled at me and shoved passed me.

Climbing in the golf cart we headed home, and I started talking to the kids about Seattle.

"Yes! I can't wait to see grandma and grandpa!" Timber squealed.

"I can't wait to see Uncle Emmett and show him how big I've got!" River whooped.

"What if we moved there?" I asked.

"Like for good? Leave here?" Timber asked.

"Yes. We'd be closer to Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose, plus your Uncles Garrett and Alistair and your cousins Rowan and Ivory." I tried to sweeten the deal.

"That would be great!" River jumped out of the golf cart as we arrived at the house.

We talked a little more as they changed into their swimsuits and I ordered the pizza and it seemed like they were on board, not one mention so far of their dad.

Swimming, eating, and watching Lego Batman, we had a great night. Settling down on the couch with a glass of wine after getting them to bed, I was about to open my book when the phone rang.

"B!" Garrett exclaimed into the phone.

"Were your ears burning today? I had to threaten Jake today." I laughed.

"What? No. But I heard my favorite sister was coming up this summer and possibly moving back?" Garrett my oldest brother by five years was a divorce lawyer and married to Alistair who worked with our dad as a police officer, their adopted son Rowan was 12 and had been with them for about seven years now.

"I discussed it with the kids tonight, they were pretty excited about it."

"Well, you'll need to get a court order to allow you to move with the children first off; even though you're the primary parent- Texas does have it set up that way. It also wouldn't hurt to have Jake already on board with the idea, even though he travels he still has visitation." Garrett warned.

"Now I know why you're the oldest." I sighed.

"Because I'm the brightest of course!" he laughed.

"No, because you suck the joy and easiness out of everything. Ugh! Now I've got to talk with Jake, he's all about his cheerleader." I gagged.

"Bells, just get your ass home and then you won't have to worry about seeing the asshole." Garrett reprimanded.

"True. I'll get on that Monday."

"You're too slow, I've already filed the paperwork on your behalf; just talk with Jake."

"Fine. I'll call him tomorrow when the kids are at a birthday party."

"Good and start talking up your bosses, mom and Esme are already conspiring." Garrett teased.

"Good god! They've probably got my house picked out and found a man for me."

"My lips are sealed! Gotta go." And he hung up I me.

Groaning I shook my head as I hung up my phone.

Stopping at my favorite coffee shop, I ordered my simple black coffee with 1 sugar and retreated to the outside patio to call Jake.

"Hello?" Came the nasally voice of his girlfriend.

"This is Isabella, I need to speak with Jacob." Short and snappy as always, because nothing else worked with her.

"JAY!" she yelled, right in my ear.

Several minutes later he picks up the phone "What B?"

Gritting my teeth "We need to talk. I'd rather do it face to face, but if you don't have time, now is fine."

"Just saw what you need to say, it's never stopped you before."

"Fine. Look, my parents really want the kids and me closer and I want to be there too. You can visit whenever you're free, much like now." I pulled out all my niceness.

"When did you decide this?" he snapped.

"My mom just called last night, that's one of the reasons she wants the kids to come for the summer."

"Of course, Renee would spearhead this. You turned them all against me." Jake accused.

"No Jake. You're the one who caused all that! You moved out with all your belongings while the kids and I were in Seattle and left the divorce papers on the bed. You're the one who was having the affair. You got off easy, I could've went for alimony and half of your earnings, but I didn't! You know why? Because I make my own money, damn good money! All you have to pay is child support, set up their college fund and pay off the house."

"I'm not going to argue over this B. You're primary care giver, we know the judge would side with you anyway because there is family where you're going, just go. I'll let you know when I have free time and I'll come visit. Sound good?"

"Seriously? You're not going to put up a fight?" I was skeptical.

"No. I've got training and the season starting, I don't need my name dragged through the news." He growled, he always blamed me when things about him leaked out. As if I'd put myself or the kids through that.

"Okay, hopefully the process is fast then. You'll need to spend time with them before we leave."

"I will, I'll clear a weekend and spend some time with them. Just me." He assured.

"They'd like that. They really don't like her. Hell, I don't even know her name." I laughed, and he started laughing.

"Melanie, her name is Melanie and yeah she's young and doesn't like kids. She just admitted that to me when I asked her if she was mean to my kids, but she is… Nevermind. I've got to go, just let me know." Jake wasn't an ass at the end, he sounded defeated. Whatever, I didn't dwell on it, I called my parents to let them know the kids would be there for summer, we'd all fly to Seattle and I'd stay the weekend before flying back.

The next month and a half had flown by, the kids were going with Jake this weekend, so I was spending it applying for jobs and cleaning before leaving for Seattle.

Finishing my dinner, the phone and I laugh because it's my dad, or mom calling from dad's phone; his ringtone is "I Fought the Law" by The Clash, one of his favorite groups.

"Hey dad."

"Hey baby, how have you been?" my dad was chuckling.

"Good. Can't wait to fly out Sunday."

"We can't wait either, mom has a few houses to show you." He laughed out loud then.

"What is going on?"

"Esme and your mother have 3, very over the top houses for you to look at, that's all."

"How over the top?"

"Well, they're two million dollars and up." He sighed.

"Daddy, I have to have some security and privacy, people know who Jake is and I don't want to jeopardize their safety and this place will sell in no time, so I'll have plenty of money to purchase a house, plus don't forget- I make pretty good money too." I whispered the last part and he laughed.

"Yes Bells, I know you do. And sometimes I forget you're all grownup."

"I know. Would it make you feel better if we stayed with you and mom until we found a place of our own? I had a few condos I was looking to rent, but y'all have the room for the kids and I can sleep on the couch."

"Bells, we've added a daybed in the office."

"Oh, so I'm guessing you and mom were going to entice me this weekend." I laughed.

We finished talking and after I gave them my flight information we hung up and I crawled into bed, looking forward to starting over.

AN:

There you have it…

Chapter 1, finished!

Thanks for reading!

Reviews=Love


	2. Chapter 2

**Approaching Normal**

Chapter 2

Another long day at work has me heading over to my mom and dads for dinner with my girls Abigail and Jacqulyn.

"Eddy!" Jacqulyn cheered "You've got to see what I learned at cheer camp today."

"After dinner, I'm going to wash up and then see if grandma needs help. Tell Abi to wrap it up on the phone." I kissed the top of her head before heading towards the kitchen.

"Hello dear, did you have a good day?" my mom asked as always.

"Yes, it was busy but good and I'm starving!"

"Set the table please, your father will be here any moment."

"How was Abi today?" I asked concerned.

"Pretty quiet as always until one of her friends calls, then she's upstairs hiding out until you get here." Mom sighed.

"Hopefully I can get her interested in something this summer. Jacqulyn has cheer at least."

"Well, I know someone who might need a babysitter in a couple of weeks, a few hours here and there."

"Great. Did you talk to her about it?" I questioned.

"I did, and she said that it sounded okay. She will need those babysitter courses at the hospital though." Mom smiled.

"That's doable, between all of us."

"Yes, it is, and she'll be great at it." Mom assured.

Dinner was great as always and spending time together as a family was always great; even if we were missing some.

"Ed what's got you in deep thought?" Garrett my oldest and dearest friend asked as we met for lunch.

"What's always got me thinking?"

"Getting laid?" I kicked him under the table.

"No! I'm too busy for that. It's been awhile since I've heard from her." I shrugged.

"Look, she made her choice. She left the girls with you, I don't know why you don't go for full custody." This is the same conversation we always had, and he pushed me to get custody. "You've had them for six years now, she's not coming back."

Sighing I shook my head "I know, but I'll always hold out hope."

"Just think about what I said. I can find her and serve her."

"Thanks man. How's Rowan and Alistair?" drawing the attention away from me.

"Doing great. Rowan's excited because his cousins are coming for the summer."

"Wow! Bella is allowing that?" I laughed, knowing Bella was a stickler with her kids.

"She'll be here too, but just for the weekend. She's got personal stuff to finish up and then by the start of school they'll have moved here."

"How is that happening? Isn't she under contract?" knowing she was a news anchor.

"It ends this summer and she didn't renew, she finally gave in to family pressure and she's moving here with the kids. You should see the houses our moms have picked out." Garrett laughed.

"I'm sure she's not hurting for money."

"No, no she's not and she actually put her foot down with mom. She sent her 'want' list to your mom too, that way Renee couldn't dominate the housing search. But her list is funny, I think the Texas heat fried her brain."

"I can't imagine goofy, clumsy Bella as high maintenance."

"Well, she wants her twins to be safe because of Asshat and the attention he brought to their divorce and she wants an indoor pool." Garrett was fully laughing now.

"I'd love to have a pool at my house, but seriously- how often would you be able to use it, if it wasn't indoors?"

"Ugh. Maybe you two need to get together." Garrett wiggled his eyebrows.

"No thanks. Bella and I are like oil and water. Ever since we made her that cake and used Crisco for the frosting, or put gum in her hair, ruined her first dance, I mean the list goes on and on."

"You and Emmett are friends now, they're twins, maybe she'll warm up to you."

"Can we please stop with my non-existent life." I groaned.

"Alistair and I are going to the opening of a new club this weekend, want to join us?"

"I'll meet you guys there, only if my mom will watch the girls."

"Edward, they're 12 and 14. They can stay at home for a few hours."

"I know, but they don't like to because of her." I reminded him.

After giving him the warning look, he dropped it and we finished talking about work and life in general before heading back to work.

The next few weeks were pretty uneventful, Abi had completed her babysitting classes and was at least looking forward to earning some of her own money.

"Dr. Cullen, your mom called while you were out." Maggie my nurse smiled.

"Ugh. Why doesn't she just call my cell." I thanked Maggie before heading to my office to return her call.

"Edward! Thank you for calling me back. I need your help this weekend."

"Why didn't you just call my cell mom?"

"I dialed your office first, not thinking about the time." Laughing at my mom sounding frantic.

"What do you need?" Knowing that it must be a doozie.

"Well, you remember Bella, right? Her and the twins are flying in and Renee and I have an open house we can't get out of and Charlie is working, so we need someone to pick her up."

"Mom…" I huffed out.

"Grow up Edward!" my mom snapped.

"She's got brothers." I hedged.

"They're all busy."

"Conveniently." I mumbled.

"Edward, all you have to do is drop her off at Renee and Charlie's house."

"Fine, what time?" It'd do me no good to argue.

"I'll send you her flight information and be nice." My mom hung up before I could argue.

Maggie knocked on the door to let me know my next patient was ready and I continued with my busy day.

"Hahahhaa! I heard Esme suckered you in to picking up Bella." Garrett sat down at our typical spot for lunch.

"Thanks ass! Why can't you get her?"

"Rowan has a soccer game Saturday." He shrugged.

Giving him the evil eye, I shook my head. "If she refuses, you'll be leaving a soccer game." I warned.

Garrett laughed and shook his head.

Needless to say, I wasn't looking forward to this weekend.

Abigail and Jacqulyn were staying at their friend's houses this weekend, after I pick up Bella and her kids I'm having a relaxing afternoon to myself and then dinner with my parents.

Waking up at 6am on a Saturday wasn't anything new for me, except I won't be going to work out with Emmett, I'll be picking up his twin, who hates me. Sigh… Emmett of course had no sympathy for me when I told him I was picking up his sister, letting him know that it was his job. He laughed.

Arriving at the airport I had dressed casually in workout shorts and an Adidas t-shirt, my hat on backwards; I was going to work out after I dropped off Bella and her kids.

Waiting by the Starbucks, where my mom told her and the kids to meet me, I scanned the area for them once I saw their flight had landed.

I saw a woman in tattered Chucks, sinfully short-shorts, a white Adidas t-shirt, gorgeous brown hair with hints of red and sunglasses, all framed by a radiant smile, even with two kids in tow. After I snapped out of my mini-fantasy about those legs, I realized that was Bella and mentally smacked myself. Garrett was right, I did need to get laid. It had been way too long.

"Edward?" Bella took off her sunglasses to reveal her sparkling brown eyes.

"Bella! Wow. You're all grown up and not tripping." Another mental smack for sounding sarcastic, when I was trying to be complementary.

"Gee, thanks for remembering." She put her sunglasses back on and walked towards the Starbucks. "I need coffee."

After ordering her coffee, juice, and cake pops for the kids, she declared she was ready to go.

"Don't you have to go to get your baggage?" they each had a duffel bag and Bella had her purse.

"No. If I forgot anything I'll just run out and get it." She shrugged.

"Oh." Real articulate Cullen.

"Are you hungry?" I asked while putting her bags in the trunk.

"We'll just eat at mom and dad's." she shrugged.

"Well I know your dad is working and our moms are at an open house, that's why I was offering; I didn't think you'd want to cook." I offered.

"I guess we could. As long as you're not cooking." I started to protest, then I saw the smirk on her face.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." I chuckled.

"Well, y'all did always mess with my food."

"Yeah, sorry about that." I smiled. Thankfully her kids had their headphones on and couldn't hear our conversation.

We arrived at a Chili's, where Bella proclaimed we had to eat because she needed a margarita. Which made me laugh.

While eating, Bella's kids were so good and talked to each other, while Bella and I talked.

"They're best friends." She smiled towards her kids.

"How old are they? I can see a little of you in there."

"They're very close. Even for twins. They stick up for one another, and he's always cheering her on."

"What are their names?" It was no wonder she was a top news anchor, I could listen to her talk forever.

"Timber and River. Sorry, I totally forgot to introduce you." She shook her head and I could smell her shampoo. It was a refreshing coconut scent.

"That's Okay. It's always hectic in the airport." I assured her.

"Timber, River. Say hello to Edward. He's Uncle Garrett's friend." She rolled her eyes.

"Hi!" and they went back to their conversation.

"Reminds me of you and Emmett when y'all were little." I pointed towards the twins.

"Yes. They're a lot like us, accept that River doesn't steal her food, she'll gladly hand it over."

"River is built like Jake. He's going to be a force on the football field."

"Ugh. Don't remind me." She shook her head.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have brought him up." But mentally I wanted to see her face and reaction to his name. She truly was over him and disgusted by the things in the media about him.

"Meh, I just ignore most things he does, unless it involves my kids. The twins are forefront in all my decisions. Just like the one to move here. I know they need to be around family and we just didn't have that there. We'd only see them at Christmas and the summers, if we were lucky. They need to have those bonds."

"They're really lucky to have you."

"Thanks. So, what about you, doctor." Her smile was so bright and the way she said doctor did things to my insides.

"Well, I've got my own private practice and I'm raising 12 and 14-year-old girls."

"Wow! You've got teens?" she gasped. "Shit. We should be going then. Your wife is probably pissed you're spending time with…" I put my hand up to stop her.

"I'm not married Bella. I'm raising my nieces."

"Oh. Alice had kids? I thought her, and Jasper were off traveling the world."

"Yeah, well they're both in rehab and jail, the music world is cruel. I've had the girls for 6 years."

"Oh no. I'm so sorry. If you need anything…" I held up my hand to stop her.

"I love these girls like they're my own. Alice didn't even call them the last time she got out of rehab; I didn't even know until the police called and said they'd arrested her for possession of narcotics and she wanted to speak to me. She had the nerve to beg me over the phone to tell the police I'd wrote her the prescription. I was furious. I told her to let me speak to the police, she was happy until they said they were arresting her. I told them I did not write the prescription for her, she was a recovering addict who shouldn't even have them in her possession."

"Wow! I don't even know what to say."

"It's OK. Garrett keeps telling me to just take custody of the girls. I just don't want to tear my family apart."

"Edward, from what I remember about your parents- they're loving and only want the best. Garrett would brag about them all the time when he first came out. My dad was so mad at first and my mom cried because she'd never have grandchildren." Bella shook her head and the coconut scent hit my nose.

"I haven't even told them about doing it yet." Sighing I shook my head "On to more positive notes. Have you picked a house yet?"

"We go looking tomorrow." I rolled my eyes.

"Garrett said you want an indoor pool?"

"Oh, yeah. The twins are great swimmers and were on a swim team back in Texas and I swim a lot to relieve stress and to try and stay in shape."

"Well, it looks like it's working." I smiled at Bella and she blushed.

"Thanks."

"Well, I guess we should be heading out. I'm sure your parents are anxious to see you."

"Probably, although I think it's more the twins they want to see." She laughed.

"Would you like to have coffee tomorrow afternoon?"

"I'd love to, but we'll be house hunting and then we've got a family dinner and I fly back tomorrow night, my flight leaves at midnight."

"Do you need a ride?" I blurted out.

"No, I can't do that to you."

"I'm offering."

"Fine. Then we can get that coffee." She gave me her mind-blowing smile again.

"Mom." Her daughter brought us out of our staring.

"Yes Timber?"

"Me and River want ice cream." They both cheered.

"Guys, we've taken enough of Mr. Edward's time."

"Bella, there is an ice cream place right next to your parent's neighborhood, it's not a problem."

"Okay."

Watching Bella with her children eating ice cream and the way she included me, I'd done to her when she was young, made me realize I needed to pursue what was in front of me, after talking to Garrett and my parent's. This had gone on long enough.

 **AN:**

These were from the haters after the 1st chapter… They'll only get this once.

 **:Sorry, gonna swerve this. Looking through your huge list of stories, you've NEVER finished one? That's a pretty good sign that you're going to get bored with this and leave everyone hanging again.**

 _1_ _st_ _off… If you looked close enough, I've finished all but 6… Not including this one… If you'd read the AN in the 1_ _st_ _chapter you'd know that I had a rough last part of the year health and family wise…_

 _Those stories will be completed, I've just got to get back to where I was while writing them._

 **:Jake is a cartoon character baddie. Nobody is that one dimensional. All the kids names are ridiculous, it's like you've picked up a geography book and chose random words. Other than those little things, it's a good start.**

 _I like making Jake like this when he's opposite Edward. The kid's names are based on one of my good friend's twins, so I dare you say that to her face._

 **I didn't read Chapter 1 as I don't want to be left hanging by another story you don't finish. You're talented but let us down badly. I'll come back to this when you press complete.**

 _Read the above about my stories… And why the last few aren't finished._

Hope you enjoy this chapter…

Families, changes, and closeness…

Reviews=Love


	3. Chapter 3

**Approaching Normal**

Chapter 3

These three weeks without the twins have been quiet and almost boring, yes, I said almost.

I have gotten a lot accomplished around the house as far as cleaning and sorting through things that I wasn't going to take when we moved.

While I was in Seattle, I found the perfect house for us, although it might be a little big, but it was the only one with an indoor pool. It has 5 bedrooms, 4 and a half baths, an office, chef's kitchen with a breakfast nook built into the island, a formal living and dining room, a family room, a theatre room, and a finished basement with two separate rooms and let's not forget the indoor pool with an attached hot tub. The house itself was modern, not my favorite style, but it had everything I was looking for, including privacy.

Edward and I talked almost every day and he said that Abigail had been watching the twins and loved them (which I knew, by talking to my mom). Edward also told me that he couldn't wait to take me out to dinner with all the kids, the girls were excited to meet me.

"You're talking about some crazy dinner then." I laughed when he told me.

"It'll be simple. We'll go out for pizza and bowling or a movie." He'd gave this some thought.

"Pizza and bowling. A movie might be a hard sell for the older ones."

"Ah, true. I don't think they want to watch some cartoon movie and I know I don't want to watch one of their sappy teen movies." Edward laughed.

"Good call. We'll save the movie night for us." I blurted out.

"I like that, a night to ourselves. A date." From the tone of his voice, I knew Edward was smiling.

"If you're lucky."

Edward let out a belly filled laugh and then I heard a lady in the background "Dr. Cullen, your next appointment is here."

"Okay Maggie. I'll be right there."

"Go, don't keep your patients waiting. I didn't know you were calling me from work."

"Bella, it's my lunch hour."

"Still, you could've just called tonight."

"Well, then I'd have to deal with kids in the background." He reminded me.

"Ahhhh… True."

The next few weeks went by smoothly, I'd put my house on the market and had a few bids, mostly people wanting to see where 'Jake Black' lived, they were upset when they'd come and view the house and it had been staged for the sale, all personal items were removed, most I donated, the things that we were keeping had already been sent to Seattle and mom my had them put in storage. I was renting a condo for the last two months, so I could leave when my contract was up.

Leaving work late one Friday, due to finishing up training of my replacement, I was met by Jake standing against my car.

"What brings you here?" I sighed trying to side step him.

"I wanted to let you know I'm being traded." He shrugged.

"Okay and this concerns me how? You know we're moving to Seattle and you signed off on it."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I was traded to Seattle."

"Seriously?" I yelled and started pacing.

"Hey! It was a great offer and I'll be close to you and the kids, it'll be great for us." Jake grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"No, there is NO US! Get that out of your head right now. You fucked up when you!" I yanked my arm out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry. Really. She's not coming with me, I told her today."

"I don't care Jake, if you come to Seattle you can make time for the kids but leave me out of the equation. I'm starting over, we're done. Divorced." I looked at him sternly, letting him know it was final.

"What? You've already got someone?" Jake scoffed.

"No. I'm starting over period. I was going to take the job offer at the local station there, it was great; but the hours would've kept me away from the kids too much. I'm going to teach."

"And a guy doesn't have anything to do with this?" he hedged.

"Jake, get over it. You've been fucking someone since we were married if I want to date I can." I turned to get in my car, and Jake grabbed my arm again.

"It is my business! You're my wife." He growled.

"EX-wife. Now let me go before I scream rape."

Jake let go of my arm and threatened me and anyone he saw me with.

Arriving back to the condo, I called Garrett and let him know what was going on.

"I'm flying out there to be with you until you leave." He said firmly.

"No Garrett, you've got a busy life. I can take care of myself, I just wanted you to know so someone knows in case he tries something." I let my big brother know.

"Bella… Dad will have a hissy fit if he finds out and you're alone."

"It's less than a month." I reminded him.

"Still, I'd feel better if me or even Emmett were there."

"Look, I'll make sure I have the guard walk me down from now on and there's a door man at the condo's. I don't go out a lot, I'll be fine." I assured him.

"Okay, fine. But you call me every night, no texts. I want to hear your voice." Garrett stressed.

"Yes, I'll call you every night. Promise."

"Okay, we love you and can't wait until you're here. The twins miss you."

"I know, I talked to them today on my lunch break, quickly. They were going fishing with dad." I laughed, thinking of the twins fishing with dad.

"I know that laugh, he took Rowan too." Garrett laughed this time.

"I'm tired big bro, I'm going to shower and call it a night." I gave him my love and headed for the shower.

After showering, I made a salad and sat down to watch TV, but the phone rang. Groaning I answered.

"Hello?" I know I sounded short, but I was tired.

"Sorry to bother you." Edward bit back.

"No, no… I'm sorry. I didn't look at the caller ID, it's been a long day."

"I heard. I just got off the phone with Garrett, he told me about your ex." He took a deep breath before continuing "I'd like to come see you for the weekend, would you be okay with that?" Edward asked.

"Yes!" I blurted out and he chuckled. "I mean, yeah. I'd love the company."

"You sound desperate for company." He laughed.

"You have no idea. I don't go out a lot."

"Well, think of what you'd like to do this weekend and I'll see you Friday night. Garrett already gave me your address, so just be expecting me around 6pm." Edward informed.

"Wait. Why don't you want me picking you up? No sense in renting a car."

"Does your ex know your car?" Edward asked.

"Duh!" I laughed.

"Oh, so articulate for a journalist." He laughed "That's why I'm renting one. He won't know it if we're out somewhere." He said smartly.

"Ahhh, gotcha." I laughed.

"Well get some sleep. This week will go by fast." He told me goodnight and to be safe.

The week was going by great. I talked to my kids every night and then I'd talk to Garrett before I went to bed, then Wednesday rolled around and Jake was waiting for me again, but I had the guard with me.

"Jake, you need to go."

"Not until we talk." He said forcefully.

"Ms. Swan is everything okay?" the guard asked.

"Yes. Alex, it's fine. Thank you." Alex nodded and walked back to his booth.

"Swan? When the fuck did that happen? What about the kids?" Jake was pissed.

"I had it changed after our divorce, but only at work. I was tired of hearing Mrs. Black all the time."

"Seriously? Do I disgust you that much?" he shouted.

"Actually, yes. Yes, you do. Do you know that I go and get tested regularly for STD's because of you? I have no idea what or who else you might have fucked during our marriage and I defended you, always. Well, I'm done Jake. Done! I don't want to see you or talk to you unless it's about the kids."

I didn't even see it coming, he slapped me across the face and them grabbed me by the arms to force me to kiss him. Struggling, I kept trying to get my knee up to kick him, but my fucking pencil skirt wouldn't allow it.

"Stop fighting, you know you like it." He slammed his mouth to mine again and started running his hand up my skirt, when he pushed his tongue inside my mouth, I bit down as hard as I could, I tasted blood.

"You fucking bitch!" Jake pulled my hair and shoved me against the car, slapping me again and choking me. "You'll pay for this." I pushed the buttons on my car to set off the alarm, Jake let go and took off on his motorcycle as I fell to the ground, gasping for air. Alex came running up. "Ms. Swan, are you okay?" I shook my head no and then everything went black.

"Bella, nice of you to join us again." I looked around and asked where I was, the doctor informed me I was found passed out in the car garage. "Do you know who did this to you?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." I winced as I said it.

"It's okay, the police will be here to get your statement and your brother is on his way. We called him because he was your emergency contact.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Now get some rest."

"Doctor, please make sure that Jake Black doesn't get in here." He said he would and noted it on my chart as well.

I fell back asleep and when I woke up it was dark in the room, pushing the call button I waited for the nurse.

"Ms. Swan, is everything okay?" she was a kind older nurse.

Nodding I asked her for my purse. After that she informed me she'd get me some water and soft foods, to which I was grateful, I was starving.

I text my parents, because I knew they would be freaking out.

 **Bella:** _Mom. I'm OK. Just sore._

 **Renee:** _Oh Bella, Emmett and Garrett are on their way._

 **Bella:** _:0(_

 **Renee:** _Stop! Garrett is coming, because this is a legal matter._

 **Bella:** _He's going to say, 'I told you so.'_

 **Renee:** _No, he's not, he cares for you and wants you safe. We all want that._

 **Bella:** _I'll have them call when they get here. Going to eat!_

 **Renee:** _Love you baby girl, dad said to get here soon!_

 **Bella:** _I will mom. Love to everyone, big kisses to the kids. Xoxoxo_

The nurse brought my food, Jell-O and juice with a big cup of water.

"The doctor wants you on soft foods for now, you've got light bruising and wants to do an endoscopy later today." The nurse informed me.

"Okay, thank you."

I ate the Jell-O and drank my juice, it relieved the burning a little and I fell asleep, until I felt kisses on my forehead.

"Bella!" Emmett squeezed my hand and sighed in relief. "I'm going to kill that bastard."

"Emmett, you know better than to say those things." Garrett snapped.

"Yeah, I know. But look at our baby sister." Emmett argued.

"That's why I'm here. I'll get with the police and get him arrested. Don't worry."

Emmett rolled his eyes and pulled the chair next to me.

"How are you doing besides this?" Emmett grinned.

"Okay. Oh! Call mom, she wants to know you arrived safely."

Garrett stepped out and called her.

"So, I heard from a little birdy that you've been talking to Edward?"

"Hmmm, little birdy my ass. Garrett." I looked towards the door.

"Well, there's someone else who wants to see you." Emmett walked to the door and left, the door opening a second later and Edward walked in, a worried look on his face.

"Are you alright? What have they done?"

"I'm fine, just sore. They want to do an endoscopy." I shrugged.

"Okay, we'll all be here for you." He kissed my hand and looked at my neck, making me self-conscious, I covered it with my hair. "Hey, don't hide. Please. I'm just trying to assess it without touching you." He smirked.

"Why did you come?" I snapped.

"Hey, I know you've been through a lot, but Garrett wanted me to come to offer my professional opinion as well. But I had to come to see for myself that you were getting the proper care, you've got two little ones in Seattle waiting for you, plus me. I'm not running away Bella. I want to get to know you."

I just nodded.

"Are you tired?" Edward asked.

"No and yes. I'm tired of being here already. I'm not a good patient." I smiled.

"Noted." Edward chuckled.

"Okay, no PDA." Emmett burst through the door with Garrett.

I shot Emmett a dirty look and he raised his hands in defeat.

We talked for a little while, then the police arrived, Emmett and Edward stepped out while Garrett stayed with me.

"We want to press charges, the guard on duty saw Jake there with her." Garrett told the police.

"We'll look for him and contact his coach." The officer informed.

I filled them in on his trade and he said they'd check with both. I also gave them the address to his girlfriend's place, no matter what he'd said.

They came to get me for the endoscopy, Edward was firing away questions to the doctor the entire way to the room.

"Dr. Cullen, she's in good hands." The other doctor assured. Edward nodded and kissed my hand before I was wheeled away.

Waking up, I saw Emmett and Garrett talking in the corner, and felt a warm hand on mine.

"You're so handsome." I giggled to Edward.

"Someone is away and delirious." Garrett laughed.

"Hey, he is and his hair." I slurred out.

Edward chuckled and informed them I'd be like this for about thirty more minutes.

"Great. We've got to listen to her fawn over you for that long?" Emmett groaned.

"Why don't you too get some food. I'll sit with her." Edward suggested.

They nodded and left.

"You feeling okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, my throat is scratchy though."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to let them know you're awake." Edward left, and I snuggled into my bed a big smile on my face.

Two days later I was back at the condo and all my remaining things packed.

"What's going on?" I asked my brothers.

"I talked to the station, they're letting you out of the remaining contract, due to the circumstances. They've also offered you a nice package, due to what happened on their property." Garrett smiled, happy with himself.

"And I get no say so in this?" I asked.

"Bella, we're trying to protect you, okay?" Emmett said calmly, knowing I was about ready to blow.

"I don't care! I should've been asked! This is my career, my life!" I yelled and stomped off to the bedroom.

A knock a few minutes later and Edward peeking his head in "You okay?" he asked.

"No. They just assume they know what I want." I threw myself back on my bed and grunted.

"Bella, you can't do that, and you can't get stressed out, you need to take it easy. Your brothers are just looking out for you." Edward reminded.

"I know, I know. But I'm used to taking care of myself and my kids. My brothers haven't taken care of me in a long time. Well, Emmett hasn't. Garrett was always messing with me, with your help." I poked him and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Those days are over. Promise. Let someone take care of you." He laid down next to me and stared into my eyes.

"I have a hard time relinquishing control."

"I can tell." He smiled at me.

We laid in there for a few minutes just talking until my stomach growled.

"Ready to eat?" he asked.

"Yes. Please tell me I get to have real food." I begged.

"Yes, the doctor said it looks worse than it is, you bruise easily." Edward informed me.

"Yes, I do. Look at my face, it's still got finger marks on it, give me a few minutes to put some makeup on."

"You look fine. C'mon." Edward helped me up and we walked into the living room.

"The princess is hungry." Edward declared in a fake British accent and I smacked his arm.

"Ohhh… Don't ever call her a princess, she'll unleash a major ass kicking." Emmett warned.

"Noted." Edward grinned.

Dinner was great, we had fun talking about my move, and Edward informed me the kids were getting along great and his parents had even gotten involved with them.

"Well, I've got to catch up when we get back." I laughed.

As we headed out to the car, we were bombarded with reporters asking about Jake's arrest.

"She has no comment." Garrett said as he pushed us through, Edward holding on to me and Emmett taking up the rear.

Once we were in the car Edward started laughing "So did you have to be that reporter to get where you were at?"

"Seriously?" I asked trying to not lose my shit.

"Hey, I'm just trying to make light of the situation. I don't want you stressing." Edward squeezed my hand.

"Sorry. I'm just pissed."

After arriving home Garrett was on the phone with the police and telling him Jake was found at the girlfriend's house.

Garrett informed us that Jake's lawyer wanted to meet with us tomorrow to work out a deal.

"I set it up for 10am." Garrett said as he sat beside me on the couch.

We had a quiet night watching TV and eating pizza.

Excusing myself, I went to bed and left the guys talking on the couch. Tomorrow would be a long day.

AN:

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews… I'm so happy you're enjoying this story…

And for the wonderful GR review…

Here's my reply…

GR: Ah poor Jacob don't worry only Edward would want your sloppy Bella seconds and those fugly twins. Shame on Bella of course she going to fall for that white ass pansy Edward that going somehow be a perfect god in her eyes lol

This one makes me LOL...

Don't read it if you don't like it... Let others enjoy without your negativity...

Also, who in their right mind who call the kids fugly? You're warped!


	4. Chapter 4

**Approaching Normal**

Chapter 4

"Bella, the Domestic Violence laws in Texas aren't our friend. What he did to you is considered a misdemeanor. He'll either get a year in jail with a $4000 fine or both. Depends on the judge." Garrett sighed.

"How can I keep him away from the kids? How do I know he won't do something when he has them to get me to come to him? And can we get him out of his football contract for Seattle?" I demanded of my brother.

"Bella, we've got to file the injunction and ask for another hearing about the children."

"I just want this settled so I can get back with my kids." I told my brother.

"I know. Let me do some digging. Go out and have a nice day with Edward." Garrett suggested.

"Garrett…" I warned.

"Bella, just enjoy lunch or do some shopping." Garrett ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Ok. Fine! I want him to pay though Garrett. We can't let him get off easily."

Garrett nodded his head and walked into the kitchen where he had all his files set out.

"Hey, you ready?" Edward came up to me.

"So, you were already going to take me out today?" I laughed.

"Well, I was hoping too?" Edward smiled. "How about that movie?"

Edward and I went to the movies and then lunch, before heading to a Farmer's Market to get stuff for dinner.

Joking around and tasting some of the fresh foods available, the assortment of fresh baked goods, jellies, and homemade candies amazed Edward. "We've got to send some of this stuff back home."

"Then let's get shopping." I pulled him away from a homemade chocolatier.

We each left with two bags full of items to ship home. We were on our way back to the car when I was laughing at something Edward had said and dipped my head down to hide my flaming cheeks, when I hit a brick wall and fell on my ass.

"Well, it didn't take you long to hook up with someone, did it?" The wall I had hit, was Jake. "And it had to be Edward Cullen? Really?" Jake laughed.

"She's not hooking up with me. We're out getting things to send back to my family." Edward stepped in front of me.

"Oh right, you're just one of Garrett's gay friends." Jake taunted.

"Shut up Jake. Don't you dare talk about my brother like that." I was pissed off and crying.

"We're simply here to help Bella move." Edward didn't even acknowledge Jake's claim.

"Seriously Bella? They were so mean to you when we were little and you're going to just fall into bed with him? I mean, he's probably fucked your brother too." Jake kept taunting.

"Bella, come on." Edward took my bags and pulled me to his side, away from Jake.

Jake kept yelling stuff as we walked away, but we continued to ignore him.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked as we got into the car?

"Yes. Just pissed off that he said those things. You know I don't hold that stuff against you anymore, right?" I asked Edward.

"Yes. We already had this discussion Bella. It's the past." Edward reminded me of my words.

Edward was talking to Garrett on the phone as he drove us back home.

"Garrett has got some news when we get back." Edward let me know when he hung up the phone.

Arriving back at the condo, Garrett said that we were going back to court at the end of the week for child custody and the injunction had been granted.

"Well, that would've been great to know about an hour ago." Edward chimed in.

"Why?" Garrett asked, and Edward filled him in. "Shit! We'll get this taken care of. I promise." Garrett paced the living room.

After Garrett finished mumbling to himself, he insisted I didn't go out without one of them, he didn't trust Jake, especially if he felt he was being pushed into a corner.

We stayed in the rest of the week, not chancing a run in with Jake. I Skyped with the twins and they were excited that I'd be there soon. Timber said she missed me but loved fishing with grandpa and grandma had enrolled her in ballet classes, and Emmett took River to the gym sometimes. Alistair and Rowan took them out too.

I was glad my children were having a good time and that they missed me and didn't mention Jake.

"Sis, I thought Garrett said not to go out by yourself." Emmett sighed as he sat beside me.

"Em, I went next door to get coffee and breakfast, Jake isn't going to be that stupid." I shook my head and sipped on my coffee.

"That's not the point Bells, you know it!" Emmett chastised.

"Look, I'm not going to let Jake ruin my life for another minute. I just want to move on."

"Yeah? With a certain bronze haired god?" Emmett laughed at his own joke.

"Shut it Em!" I threw a piece of croissant at him and of course the big oaf caught it.

We sat in silence for a little while before Garrett and Edward joined us.

"Thanks for breakfast." Edward yawned while getting coffee.

"You're welcome." I smiled as I ate my croissant.

"Emmett, which one did you lay claim to?" Garrett asked as he reached for one.

"I haven't looked at them yet. Bella bought them for us." Fucker sold me out.

"Bella!" It was Edward who was scolding me.

"Look, I don't need someone else getting on to me. I'm a big girl!" I stood up and walked to my bedroom, slamming the door for emphasis.

Showering and then dressing for the day I sat on my bed and watched TV for a while before there was a knock at my door.

"Bella, open up." Edward was knocking relentlessly.

"I just want some time to myself. Go away."

"No. I want to apologize." Edward pleaded.

"You just did." I turned my TV up, hoping he'd get the drift, after a while he must have.

I must have fallen asleep because the pounding started again. "Bella, come on. It's time for dinner." Emmett begged.

Opening the door, I stood there looking at him. "Thanks for throwing me under the bus this morning, bro!"

"Hey, you can't go off by yourself right now. I love you and I'll kick Jake's ass if he touches you again." Emmett always point blank about everything.

"Thanks. I do appreciate it. But next time think before you speak." I hugged him and walked to the living room.

"C'mon we've got reservations at this place Emmett is dying to try." Edward laughed and held out his hand.

"What the name? I'll tell you if it's any good."

"18th & Vine." Emmett spoke up.

"Yes, they're fantastic. Come on, let's go."

We had a wonderful meal, a few people who knew me from TV came up and wanted a picture with me.

Dinner was great, it was nice to relax and have carefree conversation, because tomorrow was the big day.

I was so relieved to see Jake didn't even bother to show up, just his team of lawyers and they accepted Garrett's request for me to get full custody and of course they stated that Jake would stay away from me and he was going to counseling, if he breaks any of those, his contract with Seattle wouldn't be honored.

Garrett asked me if that was okay, I was really wanting to hurt him more, but this was okay, especially knowing his counseling had to take place here in Texas.

We'd be leaving tomorrow, and I could get home to my babies.

AN:

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

There's always a hater… I feel for them…

Here's a GR and I just want to answer her questions… Maybe it'll clear things up…

GR: The one thing I can't wrap my head around is why was it Jacob who filed for divorce and not her? He obviously cheated on her multiple times and she not only stayed with him, she had also still unprotected sex with him fully aware that he strays? What is wrong with that women? She doesn't seem like that kind of weak doormat so I don't really get how she could let him treat her like that for so long.  
And don't tell me it was for the kids. Children usually know when the marrige of their parents is broken, plus it's the worst role model. It's teaching the kids cheating is okay and that women should look the other way.

1st- Jake just up and left Bella and the kids when they were visiting her family… She had no idea he'd been cheating until she came home to find the divorce papers.

2nd- She didn't know he had been sleeping around, she worked long hours too… Reread it… It says she didn't know… So, she didn't stay with him for the children… She was hurt, yes… Who wouldn't be?

And most of all, Jake is very cunning… he carried on as if everything was OKAY, until he had a way out…

Reviews=Love

I also want to give a shout out to a great story I'm reading… It's a great story!

 **A Tangled Web**

By: airedalegirl1

Lies have a nasty habit of coming to light and Bella discovers them from those she trusts. What will she do? Who will she choose to believe in the future? Jasper/ Bella eventually but please have patience and enjoy the journey. Thanks to Katandjasper for her Beta work.

Rated: Fiction T - English - Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort - Bella, Jasper, Charlotte, Peter - Chapters: 15 - Words: 39,333 - Reviews: 153 \- Favs: 88 - Follows: 130 - Updated: 5h ago - Published: Aug 26 - id: 13046958


	5. Chapter 5

**Approaching Normal**

Chapter 5

Three weeks of living with my parents and I was so ready to move into my house.

"Bella, have you been ignoring Edward?" My mom came in from a lunch date with Esme.

"Mom! No, we're just busy. He's a physician you know and took off a lot of time to help me move. I'm busy getting my office ready for school and learning about the students."

"I still can't believe you turned down the prime TV spot to be the vice principal at the high school." My mom sighed.

"I wanted to do something different and give me time with the kids, this job will do that."

"I know, I know. You're such a good mommy." My mom hugged me.

"I learned from the best." I smiled at her. "So, when is my house going to be ready?" I questioned her.

"Next week, your furniture is all we're waiting for. Esme said you wanted just the right things for the kid's rooms." Mom informed me.

"Yes, they each had their own ideas and I wanted them to have whatever they wanted, and I wanted a relaxing oasis."

"Well the house is beautiful, that's for sure. I can't believe how big it is, a game room and movie theatre, plus an indoor pool? I'll be spending a lot of time at your house." My mom laughed.

"I'll be watching baseball over there." My dad walked in and kissed my temple.

"Of course. You're both welcome at any time."

"You might want to amend that." My dad laughed. "If you and Edward are a couple, she'll be there planning your wedding." He walked away chugging on his beer.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Fine, you've got to call before coming over."

My mom's smile dropped, but she just shrugged and mumbled about having her own key.

The kids were adjusting and making friends, Edward's nieces were great with them too.

Garrett, Alistair, Emmett and Edward were here to help me move in, finally. Although there wasn't much for us to do, except to move the few clothes that we brought with us and some of the things we had put in storage that the kids wanted to bring.

"Hey, I've missed you." Edward kissed my temple while helping me put dishes away.

"I've missed you too."

"I'm hoping we can go out on a real date, now that you're officially here." He smiled.

"Sounds good. I've got two weeks before school starts, so name the time."

"This weekend, Saturday night. I'll pick you up at 6pm." He just came out with a time.

"Did you have this planned?" I asked.

"No, well yes. A little. I knew I wanted to take you out this weekend, I didn't know if you'd agree." He leaned against the counter and ran his hand through his hair.

"Why do you look so nervous?" standing in front of him I grabbed his hands.

"Because I really like you and I want this to work." He whispered, leaning down to kiss me softly. "But I didn't know if you were ready to take this 100% official, that's what I'm wanting."

I sighed "I know, but we're both really busy, especially when school start back."

"I'm not asking for you to be at my beckon call, I just want to know that we're exclusive, that we can go out and not have to worry about anyone else." He pleaded.

"Are you sure that's what you want? You don't want to play the field?" I asked.

"No!" he practically shouted. "I haven't dated in forever because the other women wanted to play games. I'm too old to play games. I know who and what I want." He squeezed me to him.

"Whoa!" Emmett laughed coming into the kitchen. "Didn't know there was PDA going on."

"No PDA Emmett, he was just hugging me." I pushed away and grabbed a new box of dishes.

"Thanks Emmett." Edward patted his shoulder and walked out of the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Emmett look at me.

"Edward was letting it known that he wants us to be exclusive and wants to have an official date to show everyone we're together."

"Holy shit! That's big!" Emmett boomed. "Edward doesn't date."

"So, he said, and I really want too, but I'm also scared." I admitted.

"Afraid of being hurt like Jake did?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Hey, I know Edward was a jerk when we were younger, but he's not like that anymore." Emmett stood up for Edward.

"I know, and he's shown that with all the help while in Texas. I'm just being stupid." I laughed.

"I'll say." Edward walked in "I'm sorry for eavesdropping, I was coming back to apologize for being so blunt."

"No, no need. I'm just overthinking." I sighed and hugged him tightly.

"My work is done." Emmett laughed and walked out.

Everyone stayed that afternoon, plus my parents and Edward's came over bringing the girls and we swam and ordered pizza.

"I'm buying you a grill, so we can have cookouts." Emmett laughed.

"Of all the things you have here, you don't have a grill?" Alistair laughed.

"Oh, but I do! I have a built-in grill, look." I pointed to the huge outdoor kitchen with the grill cooktop.

Alistair and Emmett took off to look at it.

"Your men are idiots." I pointed to Garrett and Rose.

"Hey, you're not telling us anything new." Garrett bumped shoulders with Rose.

"Um, he's your twin Bella." Rose stated in a DUH tone.

"Yeah, we're twins, he obviously tried to eat me when we were in utero, the only thing we share is our dad's hair color, that's it!" I threw a napkin at Rose.

"Speak for yourself, I don't have any grey." Emmett laughed, and my dad frowned.

"Hush Emmett." My dad grumbled. "These greys are from you guys. Children give you grey hair."

We all sat around talking and playing in the pool, having a good time. Our parents were the first to leave, taking all the kids so we could have adult fun, Alistair and Garrett left shortly after, stating the need for some alone time, Emmett and Rose stuck around with Edward and we pulled out the wine. After drinking several bottles between us, we started yawning.

"Well, sorry to leave you two so soon, but no kid, means sexy time for mommy and daddy." Emmett chuckled. I groaned and told them to get out.

"Would you like to stay?" I asked Edward.

"I don't want things to be awkward." He shifted nervously.

"They won't be, that's why I'm asking. I've got a spare room if you don't want to sleep in the same bed."

"I didn't say that, we've been drinking is all…" I walked up to Edward and pulled him down to me for a kiss.

"I know what I'm asking." I tugged on his shirt and pulled him to the stairs.

"Is everything locked up?" he asked.

"Yes. I locked everything when I walked Emmett and Rose out." I tugged again, and he returned by picking me up and carrying me upstairs.

We undressed each other quickly and headed for the shower. Edward wasted no time, picking me up and kissing me senseless.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Why wait for a weekend alone? We're alone now." I answered him back.

Waking in the wee hours of the morning to sweet kisses across my shoulders is something I could wake up to daily. Jake never did that.

"Hey beautiful. I just got paged to the ER, one of my patients." Edward kissed me softly again.

"Oh. I hope everything is okay." I sat up.

"I'll be back shortly, if that's okay with you?" he asked unsure.

"Of course. Here." I reached in my side table and handed him an extra key.

"I'll return it when I get back." He kissed me softly.

"It's an extra for you."

"Thank you. I'm honored you feel this way." He kissed me again. "We'll talk when I get back."

I nodded and told him to be careful. He kissed my forehead and that's the last I remember before falling into a peaceful sleep.

AN:

Alright, they've taken their relationship to the next level. Even though Bella was having some doubts in the beginning, they were squashed.

Reviews=Love


	6. Chapter 6

**Approaching Normal**

Chapter 6

Edward and I had been busy since school started, he and the girls would come over and spend the weekends with us, we would just chill out, swim and cookout all weekend. Today we were going to the zoo, we were all dressed, finishing breakfast when his phone rang.

"No. Not today!" I groaned.

"Maybe I can just answer their question." Edward kissed my head as he walked onto the patio.

"This hasn't happened for a while." Abigail sighed.

"He doesn't like going to the hospital." Jacqulyn chimed in.

"No one likes going to the hospital." I laughed.

"Eddie really doesn't like it. His ex-girlfriend works there, she's not nice." They both made a face.

I shook my head and continued cleaning the kitchen. She couldn't possibly be that bad.

Edward called about an hour later and told me I'd have to take the kids to the zoo by myself.

"Edward, it was supposed to be us, taking them, we'll wait for another day. They'll enjoy doing something else." I informed him.

"I'm sorry if my job gets in the way of your weekend Bella. But I'm a doctor and my patients come first." Edward snapped.

"Edward, that's not…" I was in the middle of telling him that's not what I was saying when he hung up.

I sat on the bar stool and stared at the phone.

"Are you okay Bella?" Abigail came walking in.

"Oh, yeah. Your uncle called, and he can't make it, he's got to stay."

"Yeah, that's what always happens when he gets called in." Abigail sighed.

"It's fine, we'll do something different and save the zoo for when Edward is with us." I pulled Abigail into a hug.

"Thank you." She smiled. "You make him happy and we like you a lot." She hugged me back.

We ended up going out to lunch and to the movies, Abigail the one who was usually quiet, was very outgoing and helpful with the twins.

Jacqulyn was always in a good mood, she had that peppy cheerleader persona and very optimistic. Abigail was a bit more reserved, but today it was like she was turning over a new leaf.

After the movies we went for ice cream where a group of girls Abi's age were sitting and as they looked over at our table they started laughing, Abi ran off to the bathroom.

"Jacqulyn, stay with the twins please, I'll be right back." She nodded, and I went to check on Abi.

"Abi open up, it's Bella." The door opened, and I could see Abi had been crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I pulled her into a hug.

"Those girls, they're always making fun of me because of my parents and that I have to live with my 'hot' uncle." She made quote marks when she said hot.

"I'm so sorry. Look, what your parents are going through, it has nothing to do with you. Your mom wasn't always like this. Alice and I used to be friends and your uncle, he and Garrett, they always picked on me." Abi smiled at that.

"Eddie never said that, just that he's known you for a long time." Abi was smiling.

"Yes, we've known each other for a long time and I've known your grandparents too. They have always been the sweetest people I know."

"Yeah, they are great which makes these girls teasing me even worse." Abi sighed.

"Hey, don't let them get to you, you and your sister are bring raised by family because your parents are indisposed at the moment. You're loved and happy. I'm guessing they've got something a hell of a lot worse going on because they're bullying you." I hugged her again and helped her clean her face up before we walked out.

"Thank you, Bella. I haven't told anyone about this, it's why I'm so quiet at school and don't socialize much and Eddie is already under so much stress." Abigail sighed.

"I'm here for you whenever you need me." I hugged Abi tight before we walked out.

Everyone was finished with their ice cream and we headed home.

The kids went off to play in the game room while I worked on getting dinner together.

I was putting dinner on the table and Edward still wasn't home, nor had he called. Not wanting to bother him, I made a plate for him and covered it, sitting it in the oven. Calling the kids to come eat Abi asked if Eddie was here and I informed her he was not.

"It'll probably be a late one, do you want me to call my grandparents?" Abi asked.

"Nonsense, you've got a change of clothes here and I've got plenty of room. I'll text Edward and let him know." Jacqulyn and Abi smiled and thanked me.

Dinner was fun, we got to know each other more by asking silly questions and telling each other about things we liked to do for fun.

"I want to be a designer." Abi blurted out.

"Really? Your mom used to want to be a designer too, she was so good at drawing and sewing."

"I love to hear about her better days." Abigail smiled. "We don't get to hear it a lot."

"I'm going to be a model." Jacqulyn smiled.

"You'll make a great model!" I told her enthusiastically.

"We're going to open our own business." Timber smiled.

"Yeah? What kind?" I asked.

"We haven't figured that out yet. River and I just want to work together." She said proudly.

"Well, I think it will be successful, no matter what."

"Why did you want to be a Vice Principal, Bella?" Jacqulyn asked.

"Well, I have been a news reporter for a long time, but when I originally went to college I graduated with an English major and minored in journalism and literature. I wanted to be a teacher but got picked up by the television station in Texas when they saw me reporting on a college web cast."

"Wow! That sounds like fun." Jacqulyn bounced in her chair.

"It was fun, but now I want the same hours and days off as the twins and the vice principal position was open, so I took it." I explained.

Abigail helped me clean up, while Jaquelyn and the twins went for a swim.

"I really hope things work out with you and Eddie. I'd love to spend more time with you." Abi smiled.

"No matter what happens, you're always welcome here and we'll see each other everyday at school." I reminded her.

"I'd like that."

After everything was cleaned, I got the twins ready for bed and the girls got ready too. I tucked them all in, the girls thanked me for the fun afternoon and the great room I had set up for my guest room.

"You two are welcome anytime. I mean that." I hugged them both before heading downstairs for some wine and to text Edward.

After midnight, I gave up and went to bed.

Waking in the morning, I was still alone. I sighed and decided I would go for a swim to get my aggravation out, checking my phone there was still nothing from Edward.

I'm not sure how long I was swimming when the kids came down, I told them all to get showered and dressed and we'd go out for breakfast and to the farmer's market. Texting Edward once again to let him know where we'd be.

We had a fun filled day, eating breakfast and then eating our way through the farmer's market and pizza for lunch.

"Can we stop by our place to get my swimsuit?" Abi asked.

"Yeah we'll head there now and then we can all just have a lazy day." I called Garrett on the way and asked if they'd like to come over for a cookout, he was all for it and said he'd call Emmett too.

Pulling up Abigail groaned. "What the hell is going on." She jumped out of the car and ran inside.

"Is your sister okay?" I asked Jacqulyn.

"Um, I don't know. Can I go get a change of clothes? I'd like to stay the night again." Jacqulyn said.

"Of course. Tell Abi to get a change also, we'll wait here." I assured her.

It seemed like we were waiting forever when a tall blond model looking woman can walking out with a smug look on her face, but her rounded belly was a stark contrast to everything else. As she walked by my car, she wiggled her fingers at me and smiled. I smirked back and sighed after she climbed into her BMW.

The girls came back out and Abigail was crying, Jacqulyn looked pissed "We can't stay tonight. Eddie said we needed to stay home."

"Can you girls stay with the twins, I need to talk to your uncle." I smiled sweetly.

"He's not in a very good mood Bella." Abigail warned.

"That's okay. I can handle him."

Walking in Edward was pacing the living room and pulling at his hair. "Mind telling me what the hell is going on?" I demanded. Edward jumped and looked up, he'd been crying, but looked murderous too.

"Bella, I can't do this right now." He said through clenched teeth.

"No, we can't but the girls want to come over and swim and stay again, I think they should. You look like shit, get some rest and maybe we can talk tomorrow, if you're ready." I turned and walked out.

"Girls go grab your stuff. Your uncle needs time to himself." I informed them.

They were back in no time, hugging Edward at the door.

Driving home, I had a million things going through my head and wouldn't have any answers until I talked with Edward. I put a smile on my face and made sure the girls had a great time, I had a feeling it was going to be rough for a while.

AN:

I'm baaaccckkkk!

Sorry, I was in a car accident in October and writing has been a challenge, not only have I been stressed and in pain, but my arm keeps going numb, making typing hard.

Hope you enjoy the chapter…

Reviews=Love


	7. Chapter 7

**Approaching Normal**

Chapter 7

Arriving at home, the kids all jumped out and ran inside to get changed into their swim suits, I started preparing things for our cookout and trying not to overthink, especially about the pregnant woman walking out of Edward's, trying not to beat myself up for getting involved with someone so quickly, letting my mind wander to places it shouldn't, thinking that this may have been the biggest prank Edward had ever pulled on me, but then stopping that train of thought, because whatever had happened at the house and whoever that woman was, the girls obviously didn't like her and were pissed at their uncle. Jumping when I felt hands on my shoulders.

"Geez, calm down sis. Why are you so jumpy?" It was Garrett.

"Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts." I smiled at him.

"You only get lost in your thoughts when something is really bothering you, so spill." Garrett pulled me to the kitchen table.

"I was taking the girls to Edward's to get some clothes and there was a woman walking out of his house, very pregnant! Also, he went to the hospital and when we talked on the phone, he snapped at me and hung up." Wiping a stray tear, I took a deep breath.

"Shit!" Garrett got up and paced.

"What?" I gave him a stern look.

"Text him and tell him you need to talk to him now!" Garrett was beyond pissed.

"No, I told the kids we'd have a fun night and that's what I meant. I'm not letting any of those kids down, Abigail opened up to me. Did you know she was being bullied? That is not cool, and I know how to help her, seeing as how I was too." I gave him a sharp look.

"Does Edward know?" he asked shocked.

"No. She didn't open up to Edward." I shook my head.

"Bella, you can't keep something that big from him." Garrett was mad at me.

"How did this get turned on me?" I shouted.

"Those girls are Edward's life." Garrett snapped. "he deserves to know."

"So, we're back to you sticking up for your friend, no matter what." I walked out of the kitchen.

In my room, I sat on my bed trying to collect myself when my phone rang.

"Hello." It was Edward and I was snappy; can you blame me?

"Um, hi." He whispered.

"I'm not in the mood to play games Edward."

"Sorry. I just need to talk to you. Can I come over later?" he asked.

"Yeah, come now if you're hungry, the girls are missing you." And me too, I thought to myself.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes, we can talk after everyone leaves." I assured him.

Washing my face and heading downstairs, I let the girls know that Edward was on his way, they were happy to hear that.

Edward arrived and him and Garrett walked to the back of the yard to talk, I could tell whatever he said to Garrett had him agitated. After while he and Garrett walked back, giving me a hug, Garrett gathered Rowan and Alistair and thanked me for having them.

Edward took the girls to his parent's house and I got the twins ready for bed, then went downstairs and got some wine for us, sitting on the back patio.

"Hey." Edward squeezed my shoulder.

"Hey, I poured some wine, hopefully it will relax us while we talk." I handed him the glass.

"I'm sorry about not calling and snapping at you, I need to start at the beginning, so please be patient." He kissed the back of my hand. I nodded for him to continue.

"The woman leaving my place was Tanya, my EX. She's the one who called me to the ER as well, when I got there I was surprised that she was pregnant, and I thought she might have been sick and only trusted me. She told me she is 6 months along. We ended things over a year ago, I slept with her; it was a moment of weakness, I'm sorry. She called and was upset after losing a patient, we went out for a few drinks and the next thing I knew we were at her place, I used a condom, always and my own, so when she told me this was mine last night, I flipped out. I was angry at myself, I don't want to lose you, I love you." He grabbed my hands and held tight.

"We'll make it though this. I can't fault you for anything you did when we weren't together. I'm here and not leaving your side." I assured him.

"I demanded Tanya gets a paternity test, I won't abandon my child. But I won't be taken for a ride either. I need you to know that Bella." His eyes held so much love and truth as he said that.

"I know and I'm telling you, I'm not going anywhere, baby or not." I crawled into his lap and kissed him.

The last few weeks of summer were busy, Edward and the girls ended up moving in with us, Edward and I met with Tanya to talk about the paternity test when the baby was born and about her health for the next few weeks, Edward wanted all access to her records and to be able to speak with her ob-gyn, Tanya was hesitant at first, but agreed after Edward threatened legal action.

"Just a few more weeks and I'll know Bella. I won't be so moody and stressed. I swear I'm even driving Maggie crazy." Edward rambled while we were cooking dinner.

"Edward, it's okay. I know you're stressed. Hell, I'm stressed for you and I'm starting a new job on Monday." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him softly.

"Shit, I'm sorry for not taking your life situations into consideration." He sighed.

"Stress is just a part of life, we all have it doc." I released him from my hold and went back to finishing dinner.

"Thanks for the information teacher." He laughed.

"No, I'm not technically a teacher. Vice Principal." I playfully scolded.

Transition into the Vice Principal position was pretty easy, I was still learning the student's names and working with the teachers and Principal to learn the ins and outs. I ate lunch in the lunchroom at least twice a week to make the kids feel more comfortable with me and let them know I was available to talk whenever, today I was in the teacher breakroom as we had been donated a catered lunch.

"Bella, may I sit here?" Mike asked.

"If you'd like." I tried to keep the irritation out of my voice. Mike was the P.E. coach and I'd known him since we were in school, and he was always asking me out.

"How are you today? You look great in that blue suit." He smiled at me.

"Thank you. Edward picked it out." I smiled sweetly.

"So, you two are official then?" He's asked this question every time.

"Yes Mike, we live together. Can't get more official than that." I sing-songed.

"Well, technically marriage Bella. That would mean you're not on the market anymore, until then I'll keep hoping." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"You do know I could have you brought up on sexual harassment charges, right?"

"Bella, I'm just trying to make my move while you're still a free agent. What's better, a fit P.E. teacher who also owns his own sporting goods store or a doctor." He said doctor like it was a bad thing.

Laughing I looked at Mike and smiled "A fit doctor who has his own practice."

"Semantics." He waved his hands. "Until there's a ring, I'm not relenting."

"Ugh. You're hopeless." I dumped my plate and headed to my office.

"Bella!" Mrs. Cope, the principal shouted from her office.

"Shirley, what can I do for you?" I leaned on her door frame.

"Edward called dear, said he'd tried your cell phone, but you didn't answer. He said to call immediately, I just hung up." Running down the hall to my office I found my purse and saw there were several missed called and messages. Tanya went into labor and he was headed to the hospital, running down to Mrs. Cope's office, I informed her what was happening, and she told me to go, she'd be okay.

Arriving at the hospital Edward was pacing in the waiting room.

"Bella, thank goodness." He hugged me tight.

"They just came in to take my DNA, they'll do the baby as soon as he's born." He ran his hands through his hair. "We'll have the results in about 3 days."

"I'm here no matter what." We sat down on the couch and waited.

The doctor came back and said Tanya was in recovery and we could see the baby in the nursery window. Edward and I were looking at the bassinet the doctor told us to look at, but the baby in there looked nothing like Edward or Tanya, the little boy had tanned skin, black hair and dark eyes.

"Nurse." Edward pushed the call button. Edward explained which baby we were looking for and the nurse assured Edward that was the right one.

"I guess you can out your worries aside now." I squeezed his hand.

"Uh, yeah. We know the results will come back negative." He smiled. "Now we can move on." He went in to talk to Tanya and came out with a look of relief. "She admitted to sleeping with a Laurent Da Revin, but he doesn't want anything to do with her." He shrugged.

"Well, she makes good money she can provide." I blurted out, I didn't realize how relieved I was until that moment.

Edward agreed with me, walked me to my car and kissing me, telling me he had to go finish up paperwork and then he'd be home. "See if the grandparents can watch the kids this weekend, I think we need some time alone."

"I agree. I'll call as soon as I get home, and it's pizza tonight." He laughed as he walked away.

AN:

I can't thank everyone enough for the wonderful reviews… I had a few haters, but MEH!

Reviews=Love


	8. Chapter 8

**Approaching Normal**

Chapter 8

EPOV

It's been a crazy few months.

Bella sat down one night with the girls and me and asked if we would move in. Abi jumped up immediately and hugged Bella, chanting yes over and over. Jacqulyn agreed too, I was the deciding factor, but who was I kidding, I knew I'd say yes too.

It was a little crazy at first.

Abi and Jacqulyn love the twins but being around them 24/7 was exhausting at times for the girls, so we set up ground rules for all of them because lets face it, teens don't want to watch Disney and Nickelodeon every day, we also let them know that they're not allowed to walk in to each other's rooms without permission, their rooms were their personal space. Setting those ground rules was the best thing Bella could have thought of, it makes for a much quitter house than our first few weeks.

Bella and I were also dealing with the Tanya incident, luckily when she went into labor and we saw the baby, we knew he wasn't mine, she just said so because the other guy didn't want her. I did call a few people I know and found a respectable daycare for her son to go to while she worked. Tanya was thankful and apologized to Bella and I several times. Bella being the gracious person she is, told Tanya to straighten up and settle down, Bella would consider that an apology. I loved my girl.

Lastly, we had Bella's new job and the kids adjusting to new schools. Bella loved her job and the kids, the twins were adjusting well, and they were even on a top swim team that Bella had found in Port Angeles, Bella found out that there were several of the kids on the team that lived in Seattle, Bella offered the pool at her house for practice, seeing as it was an Olympic sized pool, the twins coach was very thankful.

I've noticed that Bella and Abi have become quite close and I'm loving it. Abi is usually so closed off that she spends most of her time in her room, now that we're at Bella's she is in the kitchen and learning to cook and has really thrown herself into her school work. Jacqulyn is her always cheery, happy go lucky self, she cheers and is my social butterfly.

As for Bella and I, things are going fantastic and I wanted to make it official and soon.

AN:

Just a quick update from Edward's POV

Enjoy

Reviews=Love


	9. Chapter 9

**Approaching Normal**

Chapter 9

Bella and I were going away for a long romantic weekend and I was going to ask her to marry me. I'd found the perfect ring, it was a 1920's antique bridal set delicate leaves made of tiny diamonds and the center stone was 2.5 carats, the wedding band was all tiny diamonds making leaves around the band, it was stunning and so Bella, all set in platinum.

After getting off work Bella came in and changed quickly, I'd already dropped the kids off where they needed to be since I only hospital hours this morning and had the car loaded up ready to head to the airport, Jacqulyn will be at cheer camp, Abi finally found a group of friends that she fits in with and isn't getting bullied anymore, she'll be with Shelly for the weekend, Bella finally came clean and we all sat down and had a long talk about keep secrets from one another, the twins would be with my parents at the house who would chauffeur them to swim practice and anything else they wanted to do.

Heading to the airport for a quick trip to Alaska, we were staying at small place Escape for Two, in the Moose Cabin. There were only 3 buildings and one was a yurt, it could only be used during the summer, and seeing as though it was almost winter, I don't think anyone would want to be staying in that, especially in Alaska.

Making sure we didn't have to leave for anything, we stopped on the way to the cabin and stocked up on everything we could think of, especially Bella's hot chocolate and marshmallows before bed. We enjoyed cooking so we didn't mind making dinner for ourselves, they provided simple breakfast items in the room so that would be taken care of too. I had called ahead while Bella was at work and had them add on the romance package with wine for our special evening.

"Edward, it's beautiful out here." Bella rolled down her window as we pulled down the winding road.

"It is. My aunt and Uncle live here, you haven't met them yet; they're pretty reclusive."

"Someone in your family reclusive?" Bella laughed.

"Yeah. They're Carlisle's side, his sister Carmen, she married Eliezer Denali."

"As in Denali, Alaska?" Bella was gasping.

"The one and only." I shrugged.

"Holy shit! No wonder they're reclusive!" she shook her head.

"Maybe. I just remember coming up here during the summer for weeks."

"Was that weird? It's dark." She scrunched her nose.

"It's all I knew, but it was kind of fun. We played a lot of hide and seek, baseball, football, not a lot of swimming though."

"Yeah, I'd think not." She shook her head.

Arriving at the resort I walk into the small office and check in, thanking them for the extra detail and tipping them in advance for the weekend of privacy. They informed me if we needed anything there was a phone with a direct line to the office and all rooms had internet and cell service. Thanking them again, I walk back out to Bella and take the nice private drive to our cabin.

"I love this! It's rustic, but enough modern that I don't feel isolated." Bella clicked on the T.V.

"You're too much!" I pulled her to me and kissed her.

"Don't start something you're not willing to finish." She threatened.

"Oh, I intend to finish that, as soon as I get these bags and food brought in."

Bella put the food away while I brought the rest of our bags in.

Bella put the food away while I brought the rest of our bags in, while she was in the middle of putting up the bread, I picked her up and carried her to the room, to actually be able to make love in the middle of the afternoon without having to rush, without having to hide under the sheets or lock the doors, it was heaven!

Bella and I were able to take our time, enjoy each other and focus on the others needs and wants, not rush to the finish line. Bella was not quiet, nor was I and I loved it, hearing her moan and scream my name as she came made me moan out her name and look her in the eyes and come with her, we were able to connect in a way that I don't think we had been able to connect before, it was as if we were looking into each other's souls.

I knew… Looking into her eyes, I knew…

"Bella, will you marry me?"

AN:

Catching up! It just came out!

Reviews=Love


End file.
